Conventionally, a vibration damping device including an outer attachment member connected to one of a vibration generating part and a vibration receiving part, an inner attachment member connected to the other, and an elastic body configured to connect the outer attachment member and the inner attachment member is known.
For this type of vibration damping device, for example, as shown in the following Patent Document 1, a constitution in which a fastening member is inserted into the inner attachment member in a diameter direction that is orthogonal to an axial direction of the outer attachment member and the inner attachment member is connected to the other of the vibration generating part and the vibration receiving part is known.
Also, conventionally, as a vibration damping device that is applied to, for example, automobiles, industrial machines, and the like for absorbing and attenuating vibrations of a vibration generating part of an engine, a driving device, or the like, a vibration damping device including an outer attachment member connected to either one of a vibration generating part and a vibration receiving part, an inner attachment member connected to the other, and an elastic body configured to connect the outer attachment member and the inner attachment member is known.
In this type of vibration damping device, it is known that vibrations are efficiently absorbed and attenuated by adjusting a spring ratio in three directions (an axial direction in the vibration damping device, two directions orthogonal to the axial direction) in the device with respect to vibrations that may be input. For example, in Patent Document 2, for a cylindrical bush including an inner cylinder, an outer cylinder configured to surround the inner cylinder, and an elastic member configured to connect the inner and outer cylinders, wherein an input direction of a main vibration is a direction that is orthogonal to an axis of the inner cylinder, a cylindrical bush having a protruding portion protruding in a radial direction from the inner cylinder to be substantially parallel to the input direction of the main vibration, an elastic body configured to connect the protruding portion and the outer cylinder, and an elastic body support part configured to support the elastic body between the protruding portion and the outer cylinder has been proposed, wherein, in the three orthogonal axis directions including the input direction of the main vibration as one axis, the elastic body support part does not regulate movement of the main vibration of the protruding portion in the input direction and regulates the remaining two axis directions.